(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a membrane, and particularly, it relates to a membrane including a nano pore.
(b) Description of the Related Art
In DNA analysis, distinguishment and quantification of a single nucleotide polymorphism has been required for detection of the single nucleotide polymorphism,
As the most abundant genetic marker in DNA, the single nucleotide polymorphism has been widely used for forming a gene map, diagnosis of genetic disease, and development of medicine substitution materials.
Various methods are used to detect the single nucleotide polymorphism, and the methods include a biochemical method using enzymes, a selective ligation method using a fluorescent marker gene and an enzyme, an electrophoretic method using an additive, a method using a nano pore having molecular probe, and the like.
A disclosed method for analyzing DNA using nano pores includes a method for forming nano pores using electrons or ion-beams, a track-etching method, and the like.
The method has merits of simplicity and promptness compared to other methods because selective coupling force such as DNA hybridization is used using the molecular probe in a wall wide of the nano pore.
However, the method requires two processes for reforming of a nano pore surface to fix a necessary molecular recognition agent (MRA) for forming and analyzing of nano pores, and has drawbacks of reproducibility and density of the nano pores, difficulty in introduction of a specific functional group to a wall side of the nano pore, and long reaction time.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.